crossangefandomcom-20200222-history
Emma Bronson
is a supporting character that appears in the CROSS ANGE Rondo of Angel and Dragon television series. She was the Inspector General of Arzenal. She believed that she knew how to "handle" the Norma, however, unbeknownst to her, Jill, Maggie, Jasmine, Salia, and Mei were secretly making preparations for a revolt called "Libertus" behind her back. She was to be massacred along with the Norma during Julio's attack on Arzenal. This forced her to join "Libertus", and escape from the island and go on the run along with the Norma. Personality & Character Emma is the kind of that takes rules very seriously and disciplines those who refuse to follow them. Emma discriminates against Norma, seeing them as antisocial, vicious, uneducated, dirty, Mana starved byproducts of human society. She is not afraid to express these believes even when surrounded by Norma. When Ange, a Norma, "bought" Momoka Oginome, a Mana user, Emma could not believe that Momoka was actually enjoying being Ange's servant. Despite her dislike of Norma, Emma has expressed a certain level of respect toward her superior, Jill showing that her descipline and respect for authority outweighs her prejudice against the Norma. Being a citizen of the Kingdom of Rosenblum, Emma holds the members of the Rosenblum Royal Family in high regard. After facing a DRAGON she became shellshocked and developed a phobia towards them and is prone to feinting at the sight. Skills and Abilities She has the ability to use the Light of Mana, but beyond this their doesn't appear to be much about her other than her position of power which is basically void as of the fall of Arzenal and her taken in by the Norma on the Aurora. History After Ange arrived at Arzenal, Emma informed her that she would be required to fight. When Misty Rosenblum came to visit Arzenal and was just about to arrive, Emma went as far as to order the use of Para-mail to escort the fleet, but made Mei use the emergency launching mechanism to forcefully launch the Villkiss when Ange wouldn't take off on her own. When Misty asked for a meeting with Angelise, she searched the entire island to find her. When Ange escaped from Arzenal by taking Misty hostage, the thought of a member of the Rosenblum Royal Family being kidnapped by a Norma made Emma faint. In the middle of the day, a singular portal opens above Arzenal and a vast array of Scuna-Class DRAGONs approached, Pamela gave her a firearm who had a violent reaction and fired in every direction when a Scuna Dragon destroyed the Command Center before to be knocked unconscious by Jill. After the attack of Arzenal, she was scared in the Medical Bay where Maggie tried to comfort her but she rejects her. Shortly after, she faints when she meets Vivian in her DRAGON form. Emma ran to the shooting enemy asking for help because she was not a Norma but narrowly avoided getting shot through her head thanks to Maggy's intervention the bullet went through her hat instead. After this she was unwittingly brought aboard the Aurora because of Maggy's mercy, and escaped with the Norma. Gallery Cross Ange Emma Bronson full appearence.png|Concept Art. Cross Ange 11 End Card Maggy, Emma and Mei.jpg|Emma, Maggy and Mei Episode 11 End Card. 1418500556-CA1104-o.jpg|Emma shocked 1423415407433.jpg|Emma Upset. 5734f208.jpg|Emma drunk. Cross-Ange-Episode-22.jpg|Emma being possessed by Embryo. 1423540398734.jpg|Drunk Emma with Perolina doll. 1428200134045.jpg|Emma being saved by Maggie. Trivia References Category:CROSS ANGE Rondo of Angel and Dragon Characters Category:Kingdom of Rosenblum Category:Arzenal Category:Female Category:Aurora